The A Team
by classofcriminal
Summary: Life for Castiel Novak couldn't be lower at the moment. A drug addict having to turn to prostitution in order to keep a roof over his head. He lives alone and has no close family. However, all that in about to change when he meets his latest "client" Dean Winchester. (God, this is gonna be cheesy as hell I will try to make it better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

Title: The A Team  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean (Human!Castiel AU)  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Rating: M  
Summary: Life for Castiel Novak couldn't be lower at the moment. A drug addict having to turn to prostitution in order to keep a roof over his head. He lives alone and has no close family. However, all that is about to change when he meets Dean Winchester. (God, this is gonna be cheesy as hell I will try to make it better than it sounds.)

**AN: Okay, so there I was sitting up at 3 in the morning listening to Ed Sheeran's "A Team" and I thought about Castiel when he mentioned angels (because I am very obsessed) and then I thought what it would be like if Castiel was in the position of this person that Ed Sheeran is singing about. Obviously he would be human, then I tried to fit Dean into this story in my head and BAM! I present to you my first ever fanfiction! I apologize if it's really bad or if it seems out of character. Feedback would be really helpful so that I can try to improve, thanks! Ooh, one more thing; this is Destiel. If you don't like then don't read.**

**And here we... go...**

Chapter 1 - Long Nights

December. Christmas was coming. Christmas should be a happy time of year. A time when everyone gets together with family and friends to celebrate. But for Castiel Novak, no matter what time of the year, or what holiday, life was the same every day: a living hell.

Castiel was picking a shirt to wear for "work" tonight, he didn't have a huge variety of choice anyway. As soon as he gets enough money, he could have all the expensive-labelled shirts he wanted. Ah, who was he kidding? Like he was ever going to get the money. Any money he got his hands on had to be spent on eating to stay alive and paying the rent to keep a roof over his head. Even if his apartment was a shithole. It was all he had. But it still wasn't enough to get the money he needed. Not to mention money to pay for his addiction. He had turned to desperate measures: prostitution. Castiel occasionally visited church, at least he didn't have to pay to ask God a favour. Every week he would sit in front of the stained glass windows with the 'omnipotent' figure painted on them, hands in his lap and simply asked  
"Are things going to change for me? Do I get a miracle?"  
He never got an answer, of course. And his faith was wearing thin.

Castiel put on a plain white shirt and jeans, ready to leave. Ready for another evening of selling 'love' to strangers. At least he could close his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch himself as he threw away the remaining scraps of his dignity.

**AN: Yes, I know the last chapter was really short. But I just wanted to do an introduction to this AU Castiel (before you start complaining about how out of character he may be). This one is much longer, I promise and WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MOST DEFINITELY RATED M.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes, I know the last chapter was really short. But I just wanted to do an introduction to this AU Castiel (before you start complaining about how out of character he may be). This one is much longer, I promise and WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS MOST DEFINITELY RATED M.

Chapter 2 - Strange Man

Castiel leaned against the wall in his usual spot, waiting for anyone to approach him. Several others were out trying this evening. Women sitting seductively, wearing low cut tops and shorts or mini skirts. Their faces covered in make-up. Castiel saw no point in attempting to make an effort dress-wise or sit seductively desperately beckoning people over. It would just humiliate him even further. Of course he didn't enjoy what he did. He didn't understand how anyone could enjoy selling their body to strangers who clearly didn't show them any respect. He ran his dark blue eyes across the group of women and wondered if they were in as much of a desperate situation as he was.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw a man walk towards him. He sported a brown leather jacket, jeans and had short blonde hair and jade green eyes. He was certainly a good-looking man, Castiel couldn't deny that. He wasn't going to enjoy this, however. He never did.  
"Hi. Is this, er... Are you?..."  
the man gestured with his hand towards the other women, asking if Castiel was here for the same reason they were. His voice was low and gruff but had a tone of... nervousness to it. Castiel nodded, exhaling through his nose. The man handed him a few dollar bills and gestured Castiel to walk with him. Castiel slowly follow. Soon enough, they reached a nearby parking lot and the blonde-haired man led Castiel to his car, it was a black '67 Chevy Impala. Castiel remembered having a thing for cars when he was a child. He collected toy models as a hobby. He missed the simplicity of childhood, not having any responsibilities or worries for the future, and there was always hope for another good day. But that was all gone now.  
The other man nodded at Castiel and he opened the door of the car, settling down on the leather seat. The other man spoke again "So. I'm er, I'm new to this, I guess."  
"It's okay. It's not the first time I've dealt with a virgin" Castiel shrugged.  
"Oh no no no, hell no, " the other man chuckled "It's just... I've never... You know, done it with another dude before. I'm new to..."  
"To being gay?"  
"I... Yeah..." he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, as if he didn't want to have to say the word. Castiel nodded slowly.  
"What's your name?" Castiel shuffled just a little bit closer. He was going to have to go slowly with this guy, he thought.  
"Dean. Dean Winchester."  
"Well, Dean. You're gonna be fine. I've done plenty of this before," Dean gave a short chuckle at Castiel stating the obvious, "I'm Castiel." he continued to shift forward and looked Dean directly in the eyes. He was going to have to approach this gingerly. "You ready?"  
"Yep." Dean had appeared to take on a more confident demeanor now, but Castiel wasn't sure if it was genuine or not. He moved closer to Dean and lay his hands on his chest, fingering the buttons on his plaid shirt. He gave Dean a look to reassure him and began to quicken his pace, pulling off Dean's leather jacket and shirt. He moved to straddle him and Dean began to respond, running his hands along his shoulders and back. Come on, man. You're a freaking Casanova! What the hell's wrong with you? You've done this plenty of times before! Dean thought to himself. True, he had slept with many people and considered himself a master in this area. Except they were all women. And this was a man. This was something new. Either way, Dean mentally shook himself and began to work on Castiel's white shirt. Castiel took Dean's movement as a prompt to really get started and he began laying kisses along Dean's neck and moved further down as he had already removed his shirt. Castiel slowly ran his tongue along Dean's collarbone, he always earned a good response whenever he did that. Dean was certainly well toned, Castiel thought, as he continued to move his mouth along the other man's abdomen. Dean had finally shed Castiel of his shirt and pulled Castiel's face up to his. He approached him cautiously before their lips met and Dean wanted to restore his dominant role and began experimenting. This was unfamiliar ground for him, but hell, he was going to try and have fun trying something new. He suddenly heard the sound of his jeans being unzipped and his eyes shot open. Castiel froze.  
"You'll be fine, Dean. I know what I'm doing."  
Dean nodded, allowing Castiel to travel downwards. He felt his jeans sliding down his thighs and mentally prepared himself. He wanted this, after all. But... he was about to get a blowjob from another dude!  
"Cas..."  
Castiel paused and looked up at Dean. He understood how Dean was probably feeling right now, this was new to him. He was deliberately going slowly. Anyone else, he would have attempted to get it over with as soon as possible and just go home.  
This was the first time anyone addressed him by his name let alone 'Cas', he noticed. None of the others were interested. He continued watching Dean's face, waiting for him to respond. Dean sighed in an attempt to relax, he licked his lips and nodded, breathing heavily.  
Castiel, being given permission to continue, swiftly removed Dean's jeans and boxers. His eyes travelled up to meet jade green as he slowly took Dean into his mouth. Dean bit his lip to stifle a moan as Castiel expertly moved his lips and swirled his tongue over the crown. Dean leaned back, feeling his eyes roll to the back of his head as he reached out to grab Castiel's dark scruffy hair. Castiel continued his movements, running his tongue along Dean's length, earning another stifled groan from the other man. Dean gave in and stopped trying to hold back,  
"Ugh... Cas... Ugnh..." he bucked his hips, pushing himself all the way into Castiel's mouth and continuing to roughly run his fingers through Castiel's scalp. Castiel sensed Dean's enthusiasm and quickened his pace with his movements, acting much more boldly now. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.  
"CAS! AH! AH!..."  
Castiel swallowed as Dean rode out his orgasm, falling limp against the leather seat and sweat dampening his forehead. Castiel retreated from kneeling in front of Dean and returned to the passenger seat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and lightly panting. They both sat there in silence, regaining composure and watching the rain that began to fall outside. Dean then reached for his boxers and jeans and began to dress. Castiel watched him curiously.  
"Well. I'd best be off." Castiel finally said.  
"Yeah." Dean sighed, he looked tired, Castiel thought. He opened the door and climbed out of the Impala.  
"Cas."  
Castiel leaned back in to hear what Dean had to say. "...Thanks." Dean grinned, Castiel could see gratitude on his face. That's new, he thought. Castiel nodded and could feel a smile ghost over his own lips. He slowly turned on his heel and walked away, wondering if he would ever see this Dean Winchester again.

AN: Did I mention this was cheesy?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow, you're still here? This is another short chapter, just saying. I apologize profusely.

Chapter 3 - Class A

Catiel hurriedly shut the door of his apartment then leaned against it, slowly sinking to the floor and shivering immensely. He'd had to walk all the way home in the pouring rain. At least he'd gotten what he wanted.

After seeing Dean, Castiel had walked back to a nearby bar where he expected to come across Chuck. He was always there every evening with a few grams to sell. Castiel handed some of the money he'd just recieved from Dean and in return, Chuck discreetly slipped a small packet into Castiel's palm. Castiel nodded in thanks then left the bar with intention of getting home as quickly as he could.

Castiel sighed, still sat on the floor and fondled the clear plastic packet, he stared at the substance and tried to remember how and when this addiction all started. Just flashing images of him being consumed by this madness appeared behind his eyes and he ran his hand through his hair. It was still messy from when Dean had been roughly running his fingers through it. He stood up and walked towards his bed, next to it was a small cabinet. He opened the cabinet to pull out some paper, proceeded to empty the packet contents into the paper. He rolled the paper and lit the end of it, bringing it to his lips and inhaling the poison. He knew it was poison, but that didn't stop him from giving in. It's not like his life could get any worse anyway. He took a long drag of the burning substance and brought his knees to his chest like a child. He couldn't help but think of Dean, the way he spoke to him and treated him. With gratitude and a pleasant smile. He couldn't remember any of his others treat him like that, they just treated him like shit as if he was worthless. Castiel was convinced he was worthless.

_"Cas... Thanks."_

He let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips as he savoured the memory of the first pleasant-seeming person he'd met in God knows how long.  
Speaking of God, have you decided to turn my life around yet? Castiel heard himself ask in his head. The remains of the paper crumbled and cremated, turning black and Castiel's vision became vivid. but he was too tired to deal with the effects tonight and so he lay down on the bed, not bothering to take his clothes off, and drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm really sorry for how short that last one was! Hopefully this will make up for it! And if you're still reading, thank you VERY much! Feedback is appreciated :D

Chapter 4 - Slowly Sinking

11:00am. Castiel began to stir. His heavy eyelids slowly opened and sunlight cracked through, blinding him. He groaned and turned away, covering his face with his arm. I was Sunday, thankfully - the one day Castiel was able to relax for a bit. Still in his shirt and jeans from the previous night, he sat up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the sunlight peering through his room.  
11:10am. As it was Sunday, Castiel knew he needed to get up to visit church. He shifted and let his legs hang over the bed and he rubbed his tired eyes and ran his hand through his scruffy hair. He needed a shower. After contemplating whether he should go back to sleep or not, he eventually rose from his bed and padded into the small bathroom. He shed his clothes, allowing them to pile on the floor behind him and stepped into the shower, praying that there would be hot water this morning. It didn't even bother him how hot or cold it was but Castiel just wanted to test his fortune. Oh. It seems I'm in luck today. He thought to himself as he felt warm water run down his slim body.  
Castiel stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and thinking about what he would ask God today. What favour would he not be granted today. He picked out a clean shirt, jeans and a navy blue suit jacket with a matching tie. Church was the one and only time Castiel made an effort to dress smartly. He grabbed his coat and left his apartment. Winter was definitely settling in, it was freezing and Castiel could see ice coating the roads. Church was emptier than usual today, probably because Castiel had slept in. As usual, he sat at the back so that he wouldn't attract attention to himself, gazed up at God on the stained glass window and quietly asked  
"How's that favour coming along? I don't see any sign of it yet..." he sighed and bashfully looked down at his hands in his lap.

Later that day, in the early evening, Castiel thought about treating himself by having a drink at the bar. He had little money to spend on such a luxury. But it was something.  
He edged through the groups of people playing pool, drinking or watching the large TV screen and found an available stool. Castiel looked to see what some of the others were watching on the screen in the corner of the bar. It was just another football game. Castiel had never been interested in football nor did he understand the huge fuss over it. It was just another sport and Castiel had never been much of a sports person. He watched anyway, the playeers in helmets sprinting and being tackled while people in the bar exclaimed loudly every time something happened. When suddenly,  
"Hey!"  
Castiel's eyes trailed away from the screen to see who had just tapped him on the shoulder. He recognized the face instantly. "Cas, right? ...From last night?" the other man pointed and flashed a greeting smile.  
"Dean." Castiel returned a small smile at his acquaintance.  
"Hi!" Dean beamed and spoke with a tone of excitement as thought he was meeting an old friend he hadn't seen for years. "How are you?"  
"Okay, I guess." Castiel shrugged. He could rant at Dean about how his life had gone to shit but he didn't want to scare Dean with a sudden outburst.  
"Can I get you a drink?" Dean continued to smile, showing off a set of straight white teeth.  
"Uh... Sure." Castiel's shy smile broadened a little more. He couldn't remember the last time someone bought him a drink. Or even the last time someone spoke to him and treated him so pleasantly.  
"What'll it be?" Dean chuckled, setting himself on the stool next to Castiel.  
"A beer would be nice, thanks."  
"Ah, two beers, please!" Dean called over to the skinny bar maid on the other side. Less than a minute later, they're drinks were handed to them. "Thanks." Dean flashed a grin at the bar maid to which she giggled flirtatiously. Castiel nodded in thanks. "Fancy seeing you again. So, what brings you here?" Dean turned to Castiel and took a sip of his drink.  
"Well, Sunday's the one day I get to relax so I thought I'd come here for a drink as a treat."  
"Why, what do you do all week?"  
"Well, you already know what I do all week." Castiel rasied his eyebrows to emphasize jokingly. "I needed the money and things have become pretty desperate, so..." he trailed off, hoping Dean would get the picture.  
"Don't you have a job?" Dean inquired, putting down his drink.  
"No, actually. I've tried almost everywhere around here but no one will employ me."  
"Have you tried somewhere out of town?"  
"Even if I could get a job somewhere out of town, I'd have no way of getting there. I don't have a car. I only just manage to get enough money to eat and pay the rent." Castiel then wondered why he was telling Dean all of this. He barely knew the man. Yet, it was just so... easy to talk to him. Dean was nodding and listening to Castiel, the look of concern increasing on his face.  
"How'd that happen?"  
"I can't even remember. I got as far away from my family as I possibly could, so I have no money or help from them. I see that as a huge mistake now." Castiel told him, looking down as if ashamed.  
"So, do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"I have a brother. Gabriel. We never really got on."  
"Castiel and Gabriel, huh?" Dean smiled  
"My family are very religious." Castiel answered, rolling his eyes jokingly. "What's your family like?"  
"Ahh. Well, my mom died when I was little. Mary, she was called. And I lost my dad recently too. His name was John. I have a younger brother, Sam. He's in Stanford at the moment, the kid is doing well for himself. Wants to be a lawyer."  
"Where do you work?" Castiel asked  
"I run my dad's mechanic now. Call it the family business." Dean gave a small smile. "Hey, if you're looking for a job, I'm sure you could come and work there. You good with mechanics?" Dean perked up.  
"A little." Castiel nodded. He'd had little experience in that area of work in the past.  
"Awesome! Here, if I give you my number, you can call and start whenever you want. I'll help you out with the works." Dean grabbed a pen from a nearby table and wrote his number on a napkin before handing it to Castiel.  
"Thank you. I'll give you a call." Castiel smiled up at DEan. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. A chance to finally get a proper job? This man was a godsend!  
"Great! I'll see you around, Cas." Dean finished his drink and left his money on the counter, patted Castiel on the shoulder and turned to leave the bar.  
"See you, Dean." Castiel called to him. He couldn't stop grinning. "Thank you." he muttered yo the ceiling before finishing his drink and leaving the bar too. He walked home in the cold but that didn't phase his mood at all. He finally had a chance to turn his life around. All thanks to a stranger, Dean Winchester.

AN: Hahaha more cheesiness!


End file.
